1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recoil devices, and more particularly to a recoil mechanism that has a modular construction and that is useful for a toy or other such device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recoil mechanisms are known and used in a number of diverse environments and applications. For example, somewhat complex recoils are commonly employed for pull starting small engines, such as two stroke engines in lawn mowers, chain saws and other small gas powered equipment.
Much simpler recoils or wind-up mechanisms are utilized for small toys such as toy airplanes for winding up and pre-loading a propeller of the airplane. Such arrangements typically include an elastic band attached at one end to the propeller and to a fixed portion of the airplane or to a winding mechanism at its opposite end. One end of the elastic band is held in a fixed position and the opposite end is then wound or twisted, imparting a pre-load in the band and to the propeller. Release of the pre-load then rotates the propeller to propel the airplane. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,852 and 5,364,298 discloses automatic propeller winders for rubber band driven airplanes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,275 discloses a manual propeller winding mechanism including a recoil string using a coil spring and clutch assembly.
Other types of devices and toys also use recoils to perform one or more functions of the device. Many toys and devices use a pull cord that, when pulled from the body of the device, stores energy. When the pull cord is released, it returns into the body of the device and the stored energy is used to perform a function. Some of these toys include talking dolls and talking games.
The above-described devices each have a recoil assembly or mechanism that is fairly complex in design and manufacture. Each of these mechanisms also requires a number of parts to assemble the complete unit. The manufacturing and assembly costs are prohibitive for using a recoil assembly in fairly simple, inexpensive products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,522 to Richno discloses a self-propelled toy vehicle with a rubber band drive. The rubber band is coupled at one end to the rear wheels of the vehicle through various gears and is held fixed at its opposite end. Energy is stored in the rubber band by rolling the vehicle rearward. The vehicle is propelled forward by simply releasing the vehicle. This toy illustrates a typical application of a simple rubber band drive or recoil concept without the use of a recoil assembly or mechanism.
Some toy airplanes are gliders and require no mechanical propulsion once they are launched. Gliders, however, require some external force to launch and propel the glider into the air. Most gliders are simply designed to be thrown into the air by a user. Some gliders are supported on a launcher having an elastic band that is stretched and then released to propel the airplane into the air. Most of these types of launchers do not use a recoil mechanism to wind-up any portion of the airplane or the launcher. The elastic band is typically only elongated and released. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,647 discloses such a glider airplane and launcher.
One example of a glider having a launcher that does not use a rubber band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,164 to Albrecht. The patent discloses using a stick carrying one or more gliders on its distal end wherein the stick provides greater mechanical advantage and is used to throw the glider upward into the air.
The present invention is directed to a recoil module for use in any number of devices including toys. The recoil module is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture. The module can be completely assembled and installed in any number of devices or toys to produce an intended function. The present invention is also directed to a toy glider airplane utilizing the recoil module as a launching aid. The recoil module of the invention permits producing a significantly increased launching speed over prior known glider launching techniques and devices.
In order to achieve these and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, in one embodiment a recoil module has a shell with an outer surface, a first end and a second end opposite the first end. A cavity is defined within the shell and has an elastic band extending through the cavity between the first end and the second end of the shell. A recoil spool is suspended on the elastic band within the cavity and has a retractable pull cord connected at one end to the spool. A free end of the pull cord passes through the shell to the outer surface of the shell.
In one embodiment, the shell is formed having a first shell section and a second shell section that are removably connected to one another to define the cavity between the two shell sections.
In one embodiment, the two shell sections are injection molded plastic and designed to snap together. In another embodiment, the two shell sections have a flexible living hinge forming an integral clamshell construction.
In one embodiment, a post is disposed on each end of the shell over which the elastic band attaches. In one embodiment, the posts are parallel to a longitudinal axis of the shell and defined by providing a U-shaped opening at each end of one of the shell sections. In another embodiment, the posts are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shell. In one embodiment, the elastic band is captured between the two shell sections at each of the first and second ends of the shell securely holding the elastic band therebetween. In another embodiment, the elastic band is received around each of the posts.
In one embodiment, one of the shell sections includes an opening defined therein through which the free end of the pull cord passes to the outer surface of the shell. In one embodiment, a ring having a smooth surface is received in the opening.
In one embodiment, the free end of the pull cord has a pull ring or other grasping device attached thereto.
In one embodiment, the recoil spool includes two spool sections that sandwich the elastic band therebetween when assembled. In one embodiment, the recoil spool defines contoured openings at opposite ends of the spool through which the elastic band passes. The contoured openings conform to the shape of the elastic band to prevent the elastic band from twisting about its longitudinal axis relative to the recoil spool.
In one embodiment, the elastic band is an endless rubberband.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a glider airplane has an airplane body with at least one airfoil. A recoil device is carried by the airplane body and has a retractable pull cord with a free end extending from the recoil device. The pull cord fully extends from the airplane body when the pull cord is held and swung about the free end and automatically retracts into the airplane body when the free end is released.
In one embodiment, the recoil device of the glider airplane has an elastic band extending through a cavity in the airplane body. A recoil spool is suspended on the elastic band within the cavity. A fixed end of the pull cord opposite the free end is connected to the recoil spool.
In one embodiment of the glider airplane, the recoil device is a recoil module that has a shell carried by the airplane body wherein the shell has an outer surface, a first end and a second end opposite the first end. A cavity is defined within the shell.
In one embodiment, the recoil module of the glider airplane is removable from the airplane body.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of launching a glider airplane includes first providing a glider airplane having a retractable pull cord carried thereon. A free end of the pull cord is grasped by an individual. The airplane is then swung about the free end so that the pull cord extends completely from the airplane. The free end of the pull cord is then released by the individual to launch the airplane into the air.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description of the specific examples, while indicated preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given to illustrate and not to limit the present invention. Many changes and modifications can be made within the scope of the present invention. The invention includes all such modifications.